


Armitage

by thebelovedpariah



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebelovedpariah/pseuds/thebelovedpariah
Summary: He must’ve heard his name somewhere before...Just an extremely short bit of smut where Kylo can’t recall Hux’s first name.





	Armitage

He was sure he’d heard it before. Someone must have said it. They’d shared enough personal space in the past months that it must have been uttered in some form.

Yet, as Hux knelt before him with his mouth on his cock, Kylo sure as hell couldn’t remember the man’s first name. Each time they’d done this, he’d tried to recall and each time, he’d settled for a choked moan of his surname.

It wasn’t until he had his head thrown back against the chair he was occupying and Hux was swallowing down his orgasm that he heard him.

“Armitage.” The voice came, hoarse and used.

Kylo breathed deeply, tilting his gaze back down to fall heavily on the man before him.

“It’s _Armitage_ Hux.”

A slightly tilt of his lips into a smirk graced Ren’s features as he regarded him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kylo commented calmly, watching as Hux stood and adjusted his own arousal in his trousers.

“Anything else, sir?”

“No, General. You may return to your post.” Ren dismissed him, tucking his now limp cock back into his own trousers.

Hux did as he was told, giving a stiff bow and turning to leave.

“Armitage.” Kylo called just as he reached the door, causing him to turn back.

“Keep up the good work.”


End file.
